There is growing evidence from epidemiological and experimental studies that individuals who Apart from these larger literatures, there are a few studies that have investigated the short sleeper phenomenon directly and more intensively, but these do not address health-related outcomes. Research: The study proposed within this K-Award is intended to be a first step in a larger program of research that will serve to bridge between the epidemiologic and experimental domains. This will ultimately allow for (1) Identification of individuals that are at risk for the ill effects of short sleep, (2) Development f behavioral interventions aimed at ameliorating adverse cardiometabolic effects of insufficient sleep, and (3) Detection of individuals that are true short sleepers and the qualities that make them resistant to the ill effects of short sleep. The proposed study utilizes a large-scale survey (n=1200) to recruit 60 subjects (40 short and 20 normal duration sleepers) to be assessed in two phases.report short sleep are at risk for a number of negative cardiovascular and metabolic health outcomes. These studies, in evaluated samples sleeper short The limitations. have seminal, and groundbreaking while epidemiological sleeper short aggregate and assessments item) (single nonstandard use often studies samples that are likely very heterogeneous. The experimental studies, while highly controlled and populated by homogenous sleep partial to similar more is that state a produce that manipulations engage samples, deprivation than naturally-occurring short sleep. Phase 1, a 2-week home-based study, will be used to prospectively corroborate subjects' survey responses regarding sleep duration, to screen for sleep-disordered breathing, and to gather blood pressure data. Phase-2, a 3-night, in-lab study, will be used to gather standardized measures of sleep continuity and sleep architecture (via polysomnography), sleepiness (via a Multiple Sleep Latency Test), psychomotor performance (via the Psychomotor Vigilance Task), aortic glucose homeostasis (via an Oral Glucose Tolerance Test) and biomarkers including atherogenic lipoproteins (i.e., HDL and LDL), IL-6, CRP, leptin and ghrelin. The lab-based data will be used to (1) Determine whether short and normal duration sleepers differ on objective measures of sleep, sleepiness/performance, and cardiometabolic function, and (2) Explore (in a preliminary way) whether subgroups within the short sleeper cohort account for the association between sleep duration and health. pulse wave velocity (via arterial tonometry), Training: This component of the K23 is comprised of the didactic and mentored experiences required to enable the applicant to develop the proposed program of research. The training plan builds upon the applicant's background in Health Psychology and provides him the necessary training in cardiovascular and metabolic physiology to address if and how the behavioral phenotype of short sleep is associated with negative health outcomes. The pedagogic approach includes routine one-on-one mentorship, course work, lab-based practica, and completion of a Masters degree program in Translational Research.